fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo WR
The Nintendo WR is a handheld console, created by Lucoshi Productions. The "WR" stands for World Reunion, because the Nintendo WR brings people from all over the world together in an easy way. The Nintendo WR is double-screened, but with a complete screen at the top (with speakers at the sides), just like at the Nintendo 3DS XL model. The lower part of the Nintendo WR has the buttons and a touchscreen. At the Bottom of the touchscreen is a switch with which you can switch the touchscreen from stylus mode to touch mode (the stylus mode is more precisely and has to be used with the stylus, the touch mode is used with the finger). You play with the Nintendo WR the same as the Nintendo DS. You got the A, B, X, Y, L, R, Select and Start buttons from the Nintendo DS. Also the Home and Power Buttons from the 3DS are back. Also the Z button from the WiiU is back. There are a Control Pad and a Circle pad on the console too. Gameplay Accessories Stylus The WR Stylus is the same as the one from the 3DS, but just a little bigger for maximum comfort. The stylus is stored in a slot on the back of the WR system. Software WR Mall In the WR Mall you can buy things for your console online. From Games to Mii accessories. It is a wider replacement of the E-shop. Mii Maker This is the place where Mii's are made. They can be made custom, but also by taking a picture, and then the system will make it into a mii. As know with earlier systems with this function, it isn't very good. Nintendoland The game from the WiiU has been taken over to the Nintendo WR and now is completely free and comes automatically on the system. It has the same principles: Learn how to play with the Nintendo WR. Nintendo Network Here people can surf on the internet and it can be used in games that connect to the internet. Miit Place A word pun on Meet Place. Here all people with the system and the same interests come together and you can chat with each other. You can choose to only get people of your own country, or all countries that speak your language, or just all people that choose to speak one language, mostly English. You can also choose to (video)chat with your friends. WR Multi Media Here people can watch video's and photo's and listen to Music. You also have the ability to make video's and photo's and even to write your own Midi Music, which can be automatically put on the internet (Youtube, iTunes, etc.) or on Miit Place. Games By Lucoshi Productions New Super Mario Bros. WR Yoshi Super Mario Galaxy Koopa Quest By Other Companies Feel free to add your own games! Trivia *Firstly the console was confirmed as the Nintendo WC, which brought lots of confused, as still can be seen in the comments. Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Lucoshi Productions